The legend of the forest
by Kingemo879421
Summary: this is a story about three people who meet in a forest Damien wayne relive the legend of little red ridding hood and has a big conversation then they meet raven who tells them her pass and Damien learn he use to be on the same team with her all of suddent a big fight broke out not to far behind them who can it be ? they are about to witness the story of goldie


chapter one golden girl warriors

Once the bears found Goldilocks they planned to attack her so she yelled help as loud as she can. It so happened that Starfire was in that same woods and heard the cry for help. So she flew as fast as she could to the house and seen the bears bout to attack Goldilocks. Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Raven, Red Riding Hood, & Damien Wayne was walking & talking  
as they got done talkin out of no where they seen starfire fighting by a house her skin was orange and her hair was orange as well she was fighting a small bear that was trying to attack her

Her eyes glows green and her hands and she starts beating the bear first she thryows across the yard about 10 feet away from her then she flys to the bear and punch it in the face until blood started gushing out the middle of his forehead and giving him a bloody nose

she then slams his body hard as she can kicking him in his stomach breaking his ribs making even more blood gush out she took her hand and twisted his head ripping it off and sets his body on fire

she flew in the woods behind her dragging the mama bear by her head breaking her arms and breaking her legs once she was done with that part she broke the mama bear neck and burned her body

finally she was on the last bear and beat him in the face making his forehead bleed along with his nose while kicking him in the chest breaking it and she burn his body as well setting they house on fire after she burn down everything she flys to the ground and start walking in the woods leaving the aera

chapter two the nightmare begins

After the girl was done killing the three bear's she then went back to there house and set it on fire and walked out the door flying in the air away from the buring area

Out of nowhere the entire forest got dark and a big twister was spinning around fast with strong winds it was so fast it blew out the huge fire in the aera the girl started the Storm lasted for about 20 mins

once the storm was over it was so dark you couldn't see light for days it was quiet like a abandoned place but it wasn't completely abandoned there was this girl who lived in a house with her three friends she met when she was younger

her name was raven and the other two people was name Damien and lil red they don't know that the house they living in is haunted one night raven and lil red decided to play a game of hidden and seek but with there own twist

the house had five floors with six rooms on each hall and a basement in the back of the house and a big garage in front of the house Damien also decided to play there game

Raven was the first person to hide and have lil red and Damien find her thought it would be easy for her to win so she went upstairs to her room since no one will think to look there first

she stayed in her room in the dark for awhile maybe a couple of hours like she planned but when she realized it was taken longer then she thought she went looking for the other two she started the game with

first she looked down the hall when she heard some one talking in a room not to far from her she walked into the room that had a small closet in the back of the room she didn't open the closet cause she thought she was hereing thing's until 6pm that night she heard two girls talking to each other but they were whispering in the same room she couldn't see anything in

the two girls was having a deep conversation about how they use to live in the house there in when they were younger

lil red tells Star the story about a girl who used to live in the house with her family when the lil girl was younger but her family was part of a evil cult and the girl got possession by her father and became a demon

Her farther wanted her to take over the world and bring hell on earth but her mom took her another planet known as azarath and the people from her planet taught the girl how to control her emotions by not showing them or it will get really dangerous so she decided to use her powers for good and decided to put together a team of other people like her

chapter three the story of the oz

raven was in her room reading a book on the oz it was a horror story is about a girl from the 1900s that use to be a school teacher name Dorothy that lived in new york then one day she got caught in a snow storm and was sent to another dimension known as the oz

she was haunted by a scare crow , a tin man and a lion but before she got haunted by the other group she was stopped by a witch that told her she killed the wicked witch of the north

after she killed the wicked witch of the north the main leader of munchkins land gave Dorothy some silver shoes but Dorthy tells her how she just wanted to go home to her aunt em and miss one tells her to follow the yellow brick road

meanwhile while raven was reading the book of the oz in her room lil red and Damien and star fire was done packing everything for there trip raven got done reading her book and teleport to wear the group was and they was sitting down at the table eating dinner and once they got done with it raven Tel a ported them in to the world of the oz

the group landed in the exact area Dorthy first arrived in and they was looking around but nothing to be found not a soul in sight

all of sudden Star fire was getting attacked by the wicked witch of the east and without thinking she violently gripped her neck and slung her body over her self slaming it to the ground breaking the witch neck and ripping her head off her body

once the witch was dead another witch fades within the air and is standing right in front of star fire

Miss one " are you a good witch or a bad witch ?"

star " I am not the ugly of the evil witch "

Miss one " only bad witch's are ugly child all the good witch's are pretty so are you a good witch or a bad witch ?"

Miss one " my name is Glenda im a good witch of the south and this is munchkins land and you just killed evermean the wicked witch of the east now the munchkins are finally free "

star " I am not the witch of ugly at all I am Star fire and who are you ? "

Miss one " here is a gift for killing that evil witch you get to keep her silver shoes but never take them off '

Star " I do not want the shoes of the witch of the ugly I only want to go home "

Miss one " well if you want to go home just follow the brick road "

Once Miss one got done talking to Star she banish within mid air even all the munchkins faded as if they was never there leaving nothing but abandoned playground that had a big mural on the Wall of a trib of people that once lived there with a witch name evermean her body had disappeared with the rest of the tribe

star stared walking around not knowing where she was going and when she turned a corner it was a girl standing right in front of her and it just stares at her for a minute then she starts to speak to her in a creepy voice like a ghost and her eyes was red

Dorthy " you killed the wicked witch of the east do you know what that means ? "

star " well the good witch of the south told me she was the witch of the ugly and she gave me these shoes and told me to never take them off I told her I wanted to go home but she said I had to follow the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " you have to follow the yellow brick road make your way out of here I know this place like the back of my hand if any body going to be walking this road is going to be me "

star " you can't walk on the road alone can you why not share it to other that wish to see the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " I did it before I can do it again if you think you are going to walk on this road you have to go through me and I'll kill a bitch if I have to "

Star " if it's a fight you want then a fight you will get but I am not the bitch you speak of you will be the bitch to day you got me fucked all the way up "

Dorthy and star looked at each other for a couple of minutes and Dorthy eyes turn bright red and yellow aura rises above her she then runs in full speed towards Star trying to attack her

Star eyes turn green along with her hands and looked at Dorthy as she was running to her and moved out the way flying in the air and goes back up to her punching her in the face and in the stomach then dragged her on the ground by her feet

she picked her up by her feet and through her across the aera they was in she then floats in the air five feet away from her looking down at her

Star " have you had enough yet bitch whos on the ground now I thought you said if anyone wanted to walk the yellow brick road you'll have to kill a bitch I last time I check I'm still living "

Dorthy " I'm just getting started with your ass I might be on the ground now but can you take on the two of us bet you wasn't expecting toto

star " toto that lil ass dog can't hurt a fly I don't see him let him come near me and I'll fling his lil ass over the yellow brick road "

Dorthy " well try flinging his lil ass across the yellow brick road now because he standing right behind you ready to rip your head off "

toto was standing right behind star as a big wear wolf that looked like it weight 800 pounds and he had big sharp fangs and claws his body was as big as a full grown human his claws was sticking out his hands and feet sharp enough to rip skin open he was looking at star with a mean look like he was about to realy rip her head off

Dorthy had vanished from the ground before star can even notice she wasn't there she was trying to figure out how she was going to kill the wolf looking at her

toto " so you're the one that killed the wicked witch of the east ? and your the one that Glenda told to follow the yellow brick road so you can get home ? "

star " I was told that is the only way I'll get home last time I checked "

toto " first of all you have to be able to live to walk this road because I'm not letting you on my road so go head and turn around and go back to where ever the hell you came from "

Star " so that's how it is around here you must not know who I am I'm telling you the same thing I told Dorothy if you want me to leave you will have to kill me you might be a wolf but I can make you a bitch ass of the wolf you also got me fucked the up "

toto " so I got you fuck up now huh well let's go then bitch bust a move!

star " call me the bitch one more time you got one more time to call me the bitch "

she flew up in the air above the wolf and he jumped up at her height gripping her shirt with his teeth slamming her back down to the ground ripping her shirt half way off and dragged her on the ground picking her up by the pants on her legs and throwing her body hard on the ground then he walked away leaving her body in the middle of the road

as he was walking back to the aera Dorothy was in 20 mins later after star got her energy back her eyes glows green and her hands glows green she flys to where toto was catching his sent and she had a wooden Tree branch in her hand and start beating the wolf with it she hit him one time on the left side of his side's then did the same with the right side making his body fall to the ground she then smash his back in before he can get up all the way and she then take the branch and smashed his head deep into the ground then picked it up and walked off with it

she flew off going further down the road then she looked back at the aera

Star " 100 I told you you was the bitch ass of the wolf today he had me fucked the up "

she kept walking down the road in the Woods then it got really dark and it was a scare crow on the side of the road with red eyes and had on all black and a top hat and on each ends of the road it was six black raven birds with red eyes that was glowing in the dark right across from each other as she walked through the path the scarecrow screams really loud staring at her in the face and the big black birds Star making a loud chant saying get on down the road she would run fast as she can leaving the dark area and enter a even stranger area

the area was a abandon amusement park that had ice all over it all the rides were frozen solid it had ice rink ever where everything was covered in ice and snow as she was walking looking at everything she saw a frozen body figure like a statue that was made out of solid ice over the years

so she took her hand and it glows green she puts it on the ice and melts it to the ground and now you can see a full body that is all white like a phantom his eyes was crystal blue and skin was crystal white he blinked his eyes once and stared talking

tin man " finally I can breathe ! My god I been frozen here since the park I thought I was never going to see day light again !

star " I couldn't keep walking without finding out were you a statue or a actual person I had to find out "

tin man " well now you know and if you don't mind me asking why are you walking the yellow brick road alone ? "

star " I am walking the yellow brick road alone because I wanted to see it for myself I read about it in a book called the legendary forest so I wanted to come see how it looks "

Tin man " well as you can see this part of the town is really abandon no one has been here for year's not since the first time I first arrived here in oz "

star " well what happened when you got here ? If you don't mind me asking ?

tin man " when I first got here the park use to be run by the town on it's own the lines you to be packed every day and the weekend until one day a big snow storm came from the clouds it was mixed with ice and rain then after it rains it got really cold and froze the entire town that's why I look like a tin man after the entire town froze in zero degrees

tin man "there use to be a scarecrow that once believed in the great and powerful oz all he ever wanted was a heart so he can be able to live but the oz never gave him the heart so he was stuck in the corn field and died after Glenda finally sent her home

Tin man " so now every time someone pass the corn field he scares them making them run out the corn field witch is exactly what you did "

tin man " then the lion he got his courage back and went back to the jungle and become the king of the jungle again of course he had to kill a few tribs to do it but it worked I'm the only one left "

star " wow that's so sad of what happened to the scarecrow after dorty left maybe that's why she didn't want no one walking the yellow brick road well next time I see her I'll see how she doing and if the lion is killing the mother of fuckers in the jungle I will see him another time

As the tin man told Star fire what went down after Dorothy went back home they then walked the yellow brick road walking past the area were Dorothy met the lion with the scarecrow they then walked into Gotham city meeting up with the oz who tells Star to kill the wicked witch of the west her and the tin man violent killed her

after the wicked witch of the west was dead Miss one the wicked witch of the south told Star fire to click her heels three times and she was sent back home with lil red and Damien and raven Star tells them every thing that happened and how everything actually went on


End file.
